


We could be all yours

by The_other_gay_one_in_the_family



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Multi, Mutual Pining, a little Angst though, babysitter or nanny au I guess, just because they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_gay_one_in_the_family/pseuds/The_other_gay_one_in_the_family
Summary: Shannon and Mary are married and need a nanny/babysitter. Enters Lilith who is trying to figure herself out and takes the new job. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	We could be all yours

**Author's Note:**

> Some said babysitter AU in the discord server and I ran with it. You can thank https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyVibesOnly for that au.

Lilith only took the job because she was too stressed with her actual work and she wanted to reassess what she wanted to do, but she didn't want to do nothing with her time. So when one of her friends shared a post on Facebook about a couple needing a babysitter? She just applied, not expecting anything of it. She _certainly_ didn't expect the couple to actually hire her, but here she was.

She had no experience in actual babysitting or being a nanny as a full time job but she loved kids and kids loved her. It always surprised people when they learned that because Lilith seemed like a cold person to most. But really, the reason why children loved her so much was not complicated. She paid attention to them, she actually took time to listen to them. Children noticed that. She didn't dismiss their interests either, unlike her mothers did to her. After getting out of that house years ago and making it on her own, without their help, _without their money,_ she swore to herself that she would never put a child through what she went through when she was young. She didn't want to be like them. So she may seem cold at first, but it was only a facade that disappeared with time around others, but kids seemed to make that facade _melt_. She wanted to be genuine with them because she knew what the opposite felt like.

When Shannon and Mary first saw her, they looked surprised that _she_ would take on a babysitter's job. To be fair, Lilith looked way too well dressed to be anything other than a CEO of a fashion company, which, granted, she was until a week ago. But they didn't need to know that. So she just told them that she was focusing on herself while taking a sabbatical from her job, which was true, to some extent.

Their child, Miriam, was one of the sweetest little humans Lilith had met. She was funny and really smart for a three year old. When asked _politely_ why they needed a nanny, they explained that they almost had to with their jobs. Mary was a social worker so she had odd work hours. And Shannon was a history professor who gave conferences all over the country so she traveled a lot. They've had a nanny since Shannon finished her long maternity leave, after giving birth to Miriam, and they would've kept that nanny if she hadn't moved across the country.

That was when Lilith came in. Confident Lilith who was almost stunned when she first saw Shannon and Mary. But it wasn't like Lilith could do anything about those feelings. After all, they were married and it's not like Lilith was all too eager to fulfill the "babysitter homewrecker" trope. She was gonna pine from afar and that was it. But she didn't notice the way Shannon and Mary looked at her, the glances they shot each other or the whispers whenever she left their presence with Miriam in her arms. She certainly didn't know about the conversations they had about her, how they wanted her to join them in their king sized bed and to sleep in their embrace, or for other things that they didn't dare dream about.

They'd had those thoughts since their first meeting because _Lilith was hot_. And it certainly didn't help them that she was so good with their daughter and that Miriam loved her so much. And how _she_ seemed to love Miriam back, her cold demeanor seemingly melting when interacting with her, Lilith looking like a thousand suns. They even caught her calling Miriam "little one" from time to time, the mothers absolutely adoring the term of endearment. And the more time went on, the more Lilith kept that wall down, allowing Shannon and Mary to see the real her.

The way she adored Miriam and her mothers made Lilith wish she could have it all, all three of them to herself. But that would be too selfish and, besides, Shannon and Mary were married and only had eyes for each other, they were a really happy couple. The glimpses in their domestic life told her that. The way that they always kissed goodbye when they left and welcome when they arrived, no matter how long they were gone. Or how they made sure at least one of them was present for bedtime, most of the time at least. Almost always there to tuck the little one in bed.

Lilith dreaded the moment Miriam would start school because that meant she almost wouldn't need her and _Shannon and Mary_ wouldn't need her either. The three of them had started to feel like a family for Lilith, even more than her actual family. At least, she still had almost a year before that happened.

Lilith had really become part of the family and that became apparent one afternoon when she and Miriam were playing in the playground in the family's backyard. They were building sandcastles in the little sand box they had put there. Miriam was finishing her creation, which, given her young age, was not bad. Lilith was working on her own creation, being really meticulous with the final details. When Miriam was done with hers, she got up and went to see Lilith, tugging on her sleeve with her sandy palms.

"What is it, little one?" Lilith said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Am done!" Miriam said with her own big smile. "Come see, mummy."

Lilith's smile faltered.

"Little one, you know I'm not your mother, right?"

As she said that, Lilith wished she didn't have to, because she wanted it to be true, to be one of Miriam's mothers. But she also could not _not_ correct her, she had to make sure she knew that.

"Uh?" The little girl didn't seem to understand.

"Well you just called me mummy. I love you little one, but I'm not one of your mothers." _Unfortunately._

"Oh. Okay." Miriam said, frowning, seemingly thinking about it for a few seconds before shrugging and returning to her castle, making what seemed like a driveway.

Thankfully, that night, both Shannon and Mary were home. That didn't make Lilith less nervous for the conversation that was to come, though. She asked to speak with them when Miriam was tucked in bed for the night. The three of them sat in the living room, Lilith on one couch in front of Mary and Shannon who were on the other, before Lilith broke the silence.

"So... something weird happened today." Lilith took a deep breath. "When we were playing in the backyard, Miriam called me mummy."

While Lilith was looking at her lap, she missed the look Mary gave Shannon and the smile Shannon gave her wife in return.

"I corrected her, of course, but I still wanted to let you two know. It's just that she seemed almost sure I was her mum, too. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

" _Oh._ " The couple said at the same time.

"Actually, about that... We wanted to talk to you about something..." Shannon started. Mary and her seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Yeah. We noticed how much you love Miriam and how much _she_ loves _you_." Mary takes a deep breath and Shannon holds her hands. "And I don't know if you've noticed, but we love you, too."

"More than just because you take care of our daughter. We love you for you. And we were wondering if you would want to let us love you and be with you, romantically."

"And take care of you." Mary added. "And since you already live here, it wouldn't change your life that much, except you could be one of Miriam's mothers. That's if you want us of course, but we would be all yours. If you want."

_Oh_. Lilith was shocked. This was all she had wanted for over _six months_. It was all in the open for her to take. 

"Lilith?" Shannon said with a look of apprehension on her face. _Shit_. Lilith must have taken too long to answer. She looked at the both of them and started to cry.

"Oh my god, Lilith I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have said anything. Of course you don't want us that way..." Mary started rambling.

"NO!" Lilith almost yelled. "I mean yes... I mean I love you too, the both of you. I just didn't want to say anything cause you're married and I was happy staying Miriam's nanny if it meant I got to see you everyday. But of course I love you. And I'd like to be with you both, if you'll have me." 

She looked at her hands folded on her lap. And suddenly, two pairs of hands were on her own, each pair taking one of her hands.

"Of course we'll have you, darling." Shannon said.

"Can I kiss you, my loves?" Lilith asked.

They didn't answer with their words, but Mary turned Lilith's head to face her and kissed her with one of her hands under Lilith's chin. When they finally pulled apart, it was Shannon's turn to grab her chin and she put her hand behind her neck, toying with her hair, before kissing her. Those two kisses were the best Lilith had ever had and she had a feeling that was only the start.

-

It had been a few months since they confessed their love for each other. They didn't tell Miriam right away, as to not upset her, but it became unavoidable once she caught them asleep in the same bed one morning. They sat her down after breakfast and explained the situation to her. They asked her if she wanted Lilith to be her mother too and the look on her face when they said that was like if they asked her if she wanted to celebrate Christmas every week. She had leapt in Lilith's arms and squealed in her ears.

When the time came for Lilith's sabbatical to end? The decision that she made was the easiest she ever did in her life. She sold her company to the highest buyer and decided to stay at home to take care of her little one. They had plenty of money, so Shannon didn't have to do as many conferences in a year and Mary reduced her hours at her own job so they could spend more time together as a family.

Lilith might have quit her job as the CEO of a fashion company, but she didn't quit her passion of making clothes. She did what she liked best, designing clothes, but this time it was for the ones she loved and without the pressure of being a CEO.


End file.
